


Who do you trust?

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: A year after everything happened with Maverick, Barnaby is still trying to put himself back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Imzy 100 Words Community Prompt 12  
> This week's prompt is a quotation: Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart. (Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore)
> 
> https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_12_quote_ii

"Who in the past 2 years would you trust to tell you the truth?" Dr. Smith asked.

After years of "Uncle" Maverick's mental manipulation, Barnaby sat in the psychologist's office.

It had been a year since Barnaby had found out Maverick had been modifying his memories for his profit and agenda.

He was still trying to sort out his memories, sort out what he wanted from his life. Trying to find his truth after 21 years.

"Kotetsu. He helped when I thought Jake killed my parents, and when I found out my entire life was a lie. He was there."


End file.
